Ashes to Ashes Ashfur's Story
by SpoonOfAnarchy
Summary: It sucks, but this is Ashfur from the Warrior Cat series story.This has spoilers in it and all that stuff.Idk if i'll ever continue this. This is mah first story here, dont be to mean. I dont own warrior cats. Thanks to BB for their awesome music


Ashfur laid in the middle of ThunderClan camp with a plump rabbit at his paws, waiting patiently for Squirrelflight to return from patrol. He didn't mind waiting for her, he had gotten used to it a while ago. Squirrelflight was always busy, but she always found time for him too… The love-struck tom sighed, for once things were going right. He had been unsure if Squirrelflight still liked him after she had come back from her journey, she had seemed to have taken a liking to Brambleclaw, but now he knew that he was the only tom for her.

He watched with excited blue eyes as Squirrelflight made her way through the camp barrier, followed by Brambleclaw. He caught her eye and smiled, nodding to the prey at his paws, inviting her to come share with him. Confusion flickered in his eyes as she turned to talk to Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight didn't usually talk to Brambleclaw unless it was absolutely necessary… He was even more confused when she began walking to him, a sorry and almost embarrassed look on her face.

'' Ashfur, '' Squirrelflight began, '' will you come on a walk with me? I have to tell you something and I'd rather do it… in private. ''

The gray-flecked tom got to his paws, '' S- sure Squirrelflight… '' He meowed and then followed the ginger she-cat out of camp.

The two walked for some time, deeper and deeper into the forest. The canopy above their heads blocked the setting sun, and the rays of light that made it through the leaves made the forest floor a brilliant blur of blacks, greens, browns, oranges, and other colors of the forest and sun. _I wonder what she wants to tell me…_ Ashfur thought to himself, the quiet beginning to get to him.

Squirrelflight came to a sudden halt, so sudden that Ashfur almost bumped into her. She took a step back from him and drew in a deep breath. She looked like she was about to say something but faltered, just looking at Ashfur with sad green eyes. Squirrelflight shuffled her paws a little, obviously unable to break the silence.

'' What is it Squirrelflight? '' Ashfur asked her, '' Are you okay? Is something wrong? '' He meowed, concern flickering to life in his dark blue eyes.

Squirrelflight gulped, she had to tell him now. '' I… I'm alright Ashfur. I just have something… something to tell you. '' '' What is it Squirrelflight? '' Ashfur asked her curiously.

'' I- I… I don't know how to say this Ashfur… But I don't love you… I love Brambleclaw. I don't love you anymore… I mean, I don't feel what I thought I did for you… I don't know exactly if I ever had feelings for you in the first place… '' Squirrelflight had been looking down at her paws as she said this, unable to look Ashfur in the eyes. The two warriors waited in an awkward silence, Squirrelflight still looking at her paws and Ashfur staring at her blankly.

_Love… Brambleclaw? Not me… You don't feel that way… Never even felt that way for me?_

To Squirrelflight's surprise, Ashfur giggled. She raised her head in astonishment, staring at the gray tom before her. Ashfur flicked his tail dismissively, '' You almost had me Squirrelflight, ha ha! '' he meowed gleefully as if someone had just said a funny joke. '' Ashfur, I… I'm serious. I don't have feelings for you anymore… '' she meowed quietly.

Now Ashfur stared at Squirrelflight in astonishment, how could she be saying this? It wasn't funny anymore. He looked at her green eyes, they looked confused… and was that pity? Suddenly sick reality hit Ashfur like a monster. Squirrelflight wasn't kidding she really did love Brambelclaw. And that meant she didn't love him… '' I- I don't understand…! '' He meowed desperately, it felt like a thousand claws were ripping his heart apart, '' What did I do Squirrelflight? I- I promise I'll fix it, what ever it is! I'm sorry! Just give me another chance! '' he meowed to her in but sadly in vain.

'' No Ashfur, it's not you… it's me. There's nothing you can do, I'm sorry. It's just… Brambleclaw… I've always loved him, I just never realized it. '' The she-cat's emerald eyes sparkled lovingly as she thought of Brambleclaw. They sparkled in a way they had never done when she thought of Ashfur, and Ashfur saw this. He looked away from her, his eyes squeezed shut against the tide of tears that were welling up. It was over. All over.

'' …Ashfur… '' Squirrelflight meowed timidly, taking a paw step toward him, '' I'm sorry. I wish I could have gone back and- and changed what I did… I never wanted you to get hurt, I really thought you were the one at first… I… I'm sorry… '' She ended up repeating.

Without looking up, Ashfur replied, '' No… you're not. How could you do this? '' He asked, a bit of a plea in his voice. Squirrelflight was about to reply, but Ashfur cut her off. '' No Squirrelflight. I don't want to hear it. '' And with that he fled toward the lake, his tail disappearing into the trees.

Squirrelflight stared after him in dismay, but decided not to go after him. Maybe it was better if they just weren't friends at all. She turned in the opposite direction and headed back to camp, back to Brambleclaw.

Ashfur raced through the trees, scaring away all prey within a ten mile radius. Hot tears spilled freely from his eyes in what seemed to be an endless stream as he sat by the lake, staring at nothing but his own reflection. The water was constantly moving when his tear drops hit its surface, distorting the tom that was reflected in it. Questions and thoughts raced through Ashfur's mind, but that one word stuck out the most: _Why?_

The sky was now black, there was not a star in the sky tonight. Ashfur's tears had all been cried, so now he just sat looking at his reflection in the glass smooth heart seared painfully inside his chest, did he really deserve this? Why was StarClan doing this to him? He let out a sigh of defeat and laid down, continuing to stare at his reflection. '' It looks like it's just you and me now… '' he meowed to his reflected counter-part.

Ashfur let out a shocked gasp and jumped back as his reflection began to transform. His blue eyes got brighter and brighter until they were yellow and then got darker until they were a glowing amber. His shoulder's and face broadened and his reflection grew until it was almost twice his size. What used to be Ashfur's reflection's fur changed to brown with dark black tabby stripes. Ashfur stared at the reflection, it also had one torn ear and a scar above its nose. He knew this cat, '' …. Tigerstar…? '' he asked, to shocked to be scared. Even more to Ashfur's surprise, Tigerstar spoke back.

'' Yes Ashfur, it's me Tigerstar. I'm surprised you remember me… '' he meowed. His voice wasn't cold or angry, it was soft and almost sympathetic, '' I've been watching over you from the skies. I've done a lot in my past I'm not proud of… and I'm determined to make it up to some of the cats I hurt. I- I killed your mother Ashfur, I'm so sorry. To repay Brindleface I have vowed to watch over her son. '' Tigerstar meowed suddenly, his voice actually sounded remorseful.

'' You… you really are sorry? '' Ashfur asked the dead cat, who nodded in response. '' What do you want from me now? '' he asked Tigerstar.

'' No no no… I want to help you Ashfur. I want to help take your hurt away… the hurt Squirrelflight has caused you. I can take all your pain away, or help you at least, and I can piece your little heart back together… '' Tigerstar meowed to Ashfur, his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness.

Ashfur sat dumbstruck, staring at what used to be his reflection. What Tigerstar was saying… Could he really make the ach go away? Ashfur began backing away from the lake, '' No… you're evil. You can't help me… No one can, it's to late… '' The gray tom meowed, turning away from the lake and running toward camp as fast as he could.

After what seemed like running for all of eternity, Ashfur stood right outside the camp panting heavily. He took a moment to calm himself, the dull ach returning to his heart, and then walked back into camp. The first thing he saw was Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, sharing a meal and looking like nothing else in the world mattered except the two of them. _I guess I'm not important enough to matter to her anymore…_ Ashfur thought to himself as he dragged his tired paws to the warrior den.

As much as he wanted to lay down, he couldn't. Not yet. He grabbed the pile of moss that was his bed and dragged it across the den, so he was far away from Squirrelflight. If she didn't want him in her life, he wouldn't bother her.

'' Watch where you're stepping… '' Dustpelt growled grumpily, his eyes still closed, and then drifted back to sleep before he could hear Ashfur mutter, '' Sorry. ''

He circled his nest a few times then laid down, his conversation with Squirrelflight echoing in his mind. '' … But I don't love you. I love Brambleclaw… '' The memory said to him over and over again. Ashfur fidgeted in his nest, trying in vain to fall asleep. After what seemed like days of laying there, Ashfur's eye-lids began to feel heavy and slowly slid shut. Finally the calm bliss of sleep was over-coming him, he could escape the nightmare that was his life for maybe just a few hours.

'' _Don't forget my offer Ashfur… I can help you… '' The faceless voice of Tigerstar whispered in Ashfur's ear before sleep finally engulfed him._


End file.
